N Trance's Revenge
by Lord Red
Summary: Betrayed by Cortex long ago, N. Trance has come back. For REVENGE! But then he realizes something. Is it really worth stealing someone just to take your anger out? Please R&R!


N. Trance's Revenge

By: Lord Red

Darkness at Cortex Castle was not unusual to see(if you could see, that is). This was because Cortex was evil and he preferred darkness so he could think of better world domination schemes. However, none of his schemes seemed to work, as Crash Bandicoot and his friends always squashed the plans like a gigantic beetle.

Cortex growled in frustration as he looked glumly at all his inventions and creations. _They were all rejects_, he thought. _They never seemed to do anything right_. _I'm prepared to give one of my henchmen to Team Bandicoot._

But if he was thinking of giving Dingodile, a half-dingo, half-crocodile creature who was extremely dangerous, to Team Bandicoot, he might as well have given up world domination altogether. You see, not far away, on another planet, an egg-like alien named N. Trance was plotting his revenge against Cortex for tricking him and N. Tropy into trying to take over the world for Uka-Uka. All N. Trance got out of that ordeal was a severe thrashing from the Bandicoots and from Uka-Uka, and Cortex had laughed at him. But now, things would change. PERMANENTLY! Or so N. Trance thought.

"Say goodbye to your dingo-crocodile, Cortex," he muttered. "He will race for me, along with the Bandicoots' pets, Pura and Polar. HAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile, back on earth, Dingodile was walking outside, enjoying the scenery. He hummed a little tune. And then, he saw the spaceship.

"Whoa, baby. Whose ships is that?" he asked himself. He walked over to the ship and then he found that he had a brainwashing helmet on his head!

"WHAT THE CRAP!!!" Dingodile roared. "WHO PUT THIS FOUL THING ON ME 'EAD?!!?"

"Silence, you fool!" a voice snapped. Dingodile turned his head and he saw N. Trance, smirking. Dingodile growled.

"You had better get this thing off me 'ead," he warned. "If ya don't, I'm going ta have eggs for breakfast tomorrow!"

Trance merely scoffed at Dingodile's threat.

"Don't be a fool, Dingy!" he laughed. "You see, you can't make eggs tomorrow, because you will race for me at the Galactic Circuit, hosted by Emperor Velo the 27th!"

Dingodile growled again.

"And if I refuse?" he snarled.

"Then you will be terminated!" N. Trance replied.

Well, now Dingodile was trapped, a hopeless prisoner of war. Unless Coco came to his rescue, he would be racing at the Galactic Circuit with N. Trance forever. Then, Dingodile had an idea. He'd howl for help. That would get Coco to come over to him.

Or, it would just make N. Trance furious and terminate Dingodile right on the spot.

What was Dingodile supposed to do now? He had never been screwed like this in his entire life! But now, the way things were going, it looked like he finally was screwed, and the only way to prevent his termination was to accept N. Trance's terms and go with him. But, that would mean separation from the one he loved. And Dingodile would never do that!

"Forget it," Dingodile finally whispered. "I will never race for ya. Go ta hell, mate."

"I am SO going to make you pay for saying that!" N. Trance hissed, his face going beet red with rage. "No one should DARE sass the great N. Trance! I maybe short, but I am powerful!" With that, N. Trance brought out his deadly laser and pointed it at Dingodile's chest.

"Keep that thing away from me chest!" Dingodile snapped. "Me love is going ta kill ya if ya kill me!"

"I'll terminate Coco as well!" N. Trance snapped back, hoping he would get Dingodile to shut up. But, his threat only made Dingodile even angrier. Dingodile's face turned beet red, his eyes turned red as well, and he clenched his fists in anger.

"IF YA TERMINATE ME SHEILA," Dingodile roared, "THEN I WILL HUNT YA DOWN, TRAP YA, AND KILL YA RIGHT ON THE SPOT!!! DO YA HEAR ME?"

For a minute, N. Trance didn't say anything; he was too busy cowering.

"_This is yer last warning!_" Dingodile snarled. "_Terminate me sheila and yer going ta die! Understand?_"

"Yes," N. Trance stuttered finally.

"Then let me go!" Dingodile barked. "NOW!"

For another minute, N. Trance stayed silent. Then, he did something Dingodile never thought he'd see. N. Trance began to cry!

"Bloody hell! What's the matter with ya?" Dingodile exclaimed.

"I can't let you go!" N. Trance wailed. "Emperor Velo the 27th will kill me if I do!"

Now, Dingodile felt very bad. He had never heard of Velo, but he had heard about his bad attitude.

"Why didn't ya tell me that before ya tried ta brainwash me?" Dingodile asked. "Then I would've agreed ta race with ya!"

"I just wanted to hide my emotions!" N. Trance snapped, through bitter tears. "I was hoping I could get away with taking a giant oaf and making him even more stupid than he already is!"

Now N. Trance realized he had gone too far on that one. Dingodile was furious at that remark.

"Ya take that back, ya rotten egg!" Dingodile growled. "Or else!"

Naturally, N. Trance shook again.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'll roast you!" Dingodile snapped. "With me flame thrower!"

"DON'T!" N. Trance screamed. "I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST DON'T BURN ME!"

For a minute, Dingodile stayed quiet. Then, he smirked.

"If I let ya live, do ya promise ta let me, Polar, and Pura go?" Dingodile inquired.

"Yes, yes! JUST DON'T KILL ME!" N. Trance screeched.

"Deal," Dingodile replied. So, N. Trance let Dingodile, Polar, and Pura go.

Later, both Team Cortex and Team Bandicoot went to check on Dingodile and his two comrades to see how they were doing. They were quite shocked to see that N. Trance had let them go.

"What happened?" Crunch and Cortex asked Dingodile. Dingodile just smirked.

"You didn't threaten him?" a voice suddenly asked. Dingodile turned around and saw Fake Crash standing there.

"God! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Dingodile growled. "And I did threaten N. Trance, only because he would've had me and Coco separated!"

Everyone groaned at Dingodile's last sentence, all except for Coco, who was beaming with pleasure.

"He's gone completely insane!" Tiny whined.

Everyone stared at him, wonder in their eyes.

"Hey! How'd you learn to stop talking in third person?" Crunch demanded.

"Your mama," Tiny snapped. Cortex snorted. Fake Crash sniggered. Even Crunch smiled slightly.

"We're just glad you're safe now, Dingodile," Cortex finally stated.

The bandicoots even agreed, but this was only because they were happy to have their pets once more in their lives.

"Well that was bittersweet," Dingodile blurted out at last. "Let's go and eat some Wumpa fruit!"

And so, they did. However, the meat eaters weren't as keen on eating the fruit as the fruit eaters were, but they got used to it.

Meanwhile, on Velo's planet, Emperor Velo the 27th was busy yelling at N. Trance.

"WE COULD'VE HAD THE EARTH DESTROYED AND YOU GO AND LET YOUR RACERS GO!" he shouted. "FOR THAT, I SHALL KILL YOU!"

Trance could've broken down right then and there and apologized, but he didn't. Instead, he gave Velo a defiant look and turned his back on him.

"Do what you want with me," N. Trance sneered. "I'm not going to go steal earthlings and make them race anymore. I'm done with brainwashing them."

"YOU DO AS I COMMAND!" Velo thundered. "GO AND BRAINWASH THOSE FOOLS BEFORE I REALLY KILL YOU!"

But, N. Trance refused. So, in the end, he left Velo's planet and started a new life and enjoyed it to the end. And all his past injuries to others were soon forgotten and all was right with the universe. Well, not everything. Velo was still mad and he was determined to kill N. Trance. But then he remembered.

If you kill someone, you will probably kill others too.

THE END


End file.
